


Scenes from Starling City

by tosailuponthesea



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Asexual Character, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosailuponthesea/pseuds/tosailuponthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots from the Arrow 'verse featuring Sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin spends the holidays with Thea & Roy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe you should spend Christmas here!"  
> "What? Are you adopting me?"  
> "Trust me, you do not want to be a part of this family. But nobody should spend the holidays alone."

Thea said she wasn't adopting Sin, but it was Christmas Eve and Sin had spent all day at the Queen mansion. Sin and Roy played video games all morning, Thea egging them each on in turn until Oliver joined them. Sin had thought she and Roy were good players. That was before seeing Thea and Oliver play. Both Queen siblings had a competitive streak a mile long. Sin never knew video games could result in so much real-world damage. Thea was still nursing her wounded pride (and Oliver his wounded shoulder) when Moira joined them for the most awkward brunch of Sin's life.

Sin liked Moira, as much as she could like someone who also terrified her. Sara could kill Sin with her little finger, yet Sin was more scared of Moira. (Moira reminded Sin of her Great-Aunt Aggie somehow. Not their appearance; Moira certainly had more style, grace, and presence in her little finger than Aggie possessed in her entire being. Sin had the feeling that Moira would look down her nose at Aggie’s handmade doilies and chipped collection of china dolls and Aggie would certainly be appalled at the Queen family’s extravagance. Perhaps it was how whenever Sin was around either of them, she got the distinct sense they were just waiting for her to screw up so they could tell her exactly everything that was wrong with her. At the buffet for her father’s memorial, she and Max had hid behind a potted plant and pelted mixed nuts at gossiping mourners until Great-Aunt Aggie scolded Sin for “behaving like a heathen instead of a lady.”)

Thankfully Moira retreated to another part of the house after brunch; Sin released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. Oliver left too, which seemed to be Thea’s cue to break out the alcohol. Thea insisted they drink eggnog, and while Sin objected initially, “That sounds disgusting, Queen” (to Thea) “I’m not sure I like her anymore” (to Roy), she had to admit it wasn’t so bad. While they drank they watched cheesy Christmas movies and if Sin had something in her eye at the end of The Santa Claus, no one mentioned it. After the movie, Thea announced it was time for bed.

“It’s Christmas Eve. We have to go to sleep or Santa won’t come!” she insisted, giggling. (Thea was still slightly drunk. She had had half of the eggnog herself.) She pulled out extra pillows and blankets, creating a sort of nest on her ridiculously large bed. After they changed (Sin borrowed sleepwear; Roy had his own in a drawer), Sin made for the couch but Thea caught her arm and pulled her into the nest with Roy. Thea kissed Roy goodnight then snuggled in between them with her back to Roy, her head resting on Sin’s arm and her arm flung over Sin’s torso.

Sin stiffened at first. Her father had loved her deeply, but he had disappeared when she was twelve. Great-Aunt Aggie was quicker with a sharp word than a hug, and Sara, whom Sin loved as a sister, wasn’t exactly one for cuddling. But as Roy’s breathing evened out and Thea began to snore, Sin found herself lulled by the rhythm of their breathing, the beat of Thea’s heart, the warmth of their bodies. She relaxed into Thea’s arms.

This was how Oliver found them when he came to wake them Christmas morning, all three as close together as comfort and the laws of physics allowed.

Later, when they were opening presents, Sin remembered waking up to find Thea snoring into her stomach and Roy’s arm cushioning her head. Smiling, she took the gift-wrapped parcel Thea was holding out to her but she had already gotten the best Christmas gift she’d had since her father died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the season 2 deleted scene (felicityssmoak.co.vu/post/97676794405),
> 
> rosietwiggs & her anon's headcanon of Sin as ace (rosietwiggs.tumblr.com/day/2014/09/23),
> 
> and originally submitted as an ask to absentlyabbie on tumblr (absentlyabbie.tumblr.com/post/98292745453/1-of-8-thea-said-she-wasnt-adopting-sin-but-it-was).
> 
> chapter title from "I'm Into Something Good" by The Bird and The Bee (among others)


	2. The Sound of You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Thea out of town, Sin and Roy figure out what they mean to each other.

Thea goes away for a week. Sin doesn't like it. For one thing, she has to go back to sleeping at Great-Aunt Aggie's house. Which smells, but she's not about to spend the night at the mansion without Thea there. For another, she doesn't quite know where she and Roy stand without Thea in the middle. They're friends of course, good friends. But ever since Christmas, things have been different. It had been flirty and fun. It seemed effortless even, until Thea left.

Now Sin and Roy play video games, go to Big Belly Burger (where they throw fries as well as insults at each other), and even patrol some in the evenings (Sin mostly acts as lookout). But. Something has changed. Sin feels awkward around Roy. She knows he feels it too. Sometimes he makes a jerky motion, like he was about to put his arm around her or take her hand but thought better of it. This never happened before Thea erased the line separating Sin from Thea-and-Roy.

On Christmas Eve they became Sin-and-Thea-and-Roy. But without Thea there, are they Sin-and-Roy? Or are they just Sin and Roy? Sin thinks Roy doesn’t know either. She wants to find out before Thea comes back. If Thea comes home and they haven’t figured it out, maybe they will never know just how much they could be to each other.

The night before Thea comes home, Sin and Roy hang out at his apartment.

There’s a movie playing, but Roy, sitting on the floor, is focused on making arrows. Oliver is teaching him how, but he’s not very good yet. His arrows are always off-balance, so he’s concentrating very hard. Sin likes to watch him work from where she’s lounging on the couch. She also likes to throw popcorn at him when he’s trying to work. It takes a few before he notices. One lands in his hood. Two in his lap. The fourth misses, but it catches his attention.

Sin sees him glance at the popcorn where it’s landed next to his arrow heads and hide a smile. He goes on working, ignoring her. She throws another one, hoping to hit him on his giant forehead, but he snaps his head up at the last second and catches the popcorn in his mouth. Sin laughs, then shrieks as Roy descends on her, tickling mercilessly. Sin pulls his hood over his head, then shoves him off her onto the floor. She stands up, ready to fend off another attack, but Roy raises his hands in surrender.

He sinks down onto the couch. Sin joins him, sitting closer than they’ve been all week. Roy puts his arm around her. It’s nice. That night, Sin doesn’t sleep at Great-Aunt Aggie’s. She sleeps in Roy’s bed, her back to his front. It feels simple, and safe, and Sin doesn’t know why she was so worried in the first place. When Thea gets back in town the next morning, she comes straight over to Roy’s and doesn’t bat an eye to find Sin already there.

And why should she? thinks Sin, elated to find that whatever Thea had started on Christmas Eve was real, was hers to keep. Thea greets Roy with a kiss, and then turns to Sin. Sin isn’t sure if Thea is going to hug her or kiss her, but she doesn’t wait to find out. She leans in and kisses Thea, quickly, softly. Thea smirks. Roy blushes. This is going to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally submitted as an ask to absentlyabbie on tumblr (absentlyabbie.tumblr.com/post/98708588093/1-of-7-thea-goes-away-for-a-week-sin-doesnt-like).
> 
> chapter title from "The Sound of You and I" by Seabird


End file.
